Untitled Fanfic
by Chirishman
Summary: Harry Potter, Ranma Saotome and Naruto Uzumaki are all having their final showdowns with their Ultimate Enemies. They all borrow power from the Earth in order to win and end up paying an unexpected price.
1. Prologue I: Ranma's Battle

Prologue I: Ranma's part

Disclaimer: the following disclaimer was stolen from The Kingdom Comes Again by ShadoeFox. Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2. I do own a small part of Jusenkyo though! The spring of drowned...let me see here... Spring of drowned fanfiction writ... Wait a sec.

No matter what he tried, nothing he did even phased the Saffron the Phoenix god. Ranma shot another look at the little doll that Akane had become as he dodged another fireball the size of house. He didn't have much time left, her eyes were almost closed. He had to save her soon or-NO! He couldn't allow himself to think like that! He wasn't going to let anyone die. He _couldn't_ let anyone die. Suddenly he felt the heat much worse than before. Mentally he chided himself while his mouth and body ran on autopilot. He couldn't allow himself to get distracted, he had to concentrate on the fight or he would lose his Soul of Ice. Ranma reached deep inside himself, drew once again on his Ki reserves, and renewed his chilly aura. Ranma had an idea in mind that might allow him to beat Saffron, a revised Hiriyu Shouten Ha might do the trick, but he would have to catch Saffron off guard for it to work so he would only get one shot. The problem was that he couldn't get his aura cold enough to be sure that he would finish Saffron off. Ranma reached out with his mind and began to 'borrow' Ki from the Earth itself in a revised version of the technique Happosai uses to drain women(1) as he had in the past. This time however was different, his in his need he absorbed more of the Earth's Ki than was wise, and his Ki began to harmonize with the multiverse without him realizing it.

AN: please put any and all reviews under the first chapter, for now, all of the prologues will be merged into one chapter when I finish the third one.


	2. Prologue II: Harry's Duel

Prologue II: Harry's part

Disclaimer: I can't steal a disclaimer here, I don't think that anyone has crossed Harry Potter with Slayers before, but regardless, neither belong to me. If you thought that they did and you completely missed the fact that his is hosted on then you need your head checked.

AN: This chapter is unbetaed and virtually unformatted. Please forgive this unworthy one. This one will get around to it eventually reader-dono. C&C much appreciated.

Harry was in bad shape. He knew that he couldn't last much longer; he had lost too much blood even with the healing charms that he had used. He was shaking so badly from the repeated Cruciatus curses that he could hardly hold his wand. His magical core was rapidly nearing depletion and he didn't think that Voldemort would let him take a break in the middle of their fight to the death. The only reason that he was not already dead was the muggle Semi that was blocking the alley he was hiding in which wouldn't hold for much longer. He concentrated on his occlumency, if he let Voldemort into his mind the fight would be over. As he cleared his mind, he felt the gnawing emptiness of his depleted magical core within him and the ambient magic around him. In desperation, he reached out with his mind and tried to grasp a small piece of the magic around him. To his surprise, a little bit of it separated from the whole and filled him with a warm smoky feeling as it refilled his depleted magical core a tiny amount. Quickly he tried again, grabbing at a larger piece this time and received a short shock, like a dull Cruciatus as he absorbed it. He realized that what he was doing was pulling in the used magic from recently used spells, both his and Voldemort's. What didn't make sense was that if no one had ever done this before there should be other people's magic in the air not just his and Voldemort's. Looking closer he realized that the residual magic from the used spells was drifting towards the ground. Quickly focusing his attention downwards, he realized that the Earth was full of gleaming magic. In a flash he began to siphon power from the Earth itself, quickly he had refilled his Core, but the flow wouldn't stop, soon he realized that he had absorbed way too much power and had to use some of it before it destroyed him. Without a second thought, he began firing ridiculously overpowered cutting and blasting hexes down the alley towards Voldemort and the Semi. The first cutting hex tore through the gas tank and the blasting hex which followed it ignited the gasoline. The resulting explosion blew our favorite scaly villain across the street and into a shop who's sign proudly proclaimed it as the very first ever Broken Glass, Nails and Random Pointy Objects shop. Harry's scar tinged as he absorbed more and more of the ambient magic, but he didn't have time to worry about that at the moment. He decided to use the only truly ridiculously dark spell that he had ever learned which had no non-violent uses. He had never been able to successfully cast it before because it required more magic than he had in his reserves, however with the power of the ambient magic to draw upon he felt confident that he would not fail this time. He took advantage of the time it took Voldemort to extract himself from the dangerous store to begin the ridiculously long incantation.

"Darkness beyond twilight,

Crimson beyond blood that flows

Buried in the stream of time

Is where your power grows

I pledge myself to thee

To conquer all the foes

Who stand before the mighty gift

Bestowed upon my unworthy hands

Let the fools who stand before me

Be destroyed by the power you and I possess

DRAGON SLAVE!"

An almighty explosion ripped the "immortal" villain apart and scattered his ashes for miles. His soul, already tainted was absorbed by the raw fury of the spell and destroyed completely. Harry's joy however, was short-lived. He had channeled far more magic than his body was capable of handling. He had also created a magical vacuum around himself. This magical vacuum forcibly tore his magical core, which was anchored in his soul, from his body. In doing so it also tore out the soul. Harry Potter had become one with the Earth.


End file.
